1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting member, a micro-switch, a method for manufacturing a connecting member, and a method for manufacturing a micro-switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting member and a micro-switch used for a micro-machine formed by joining a plurality of substrates. This patent application also relates to a Japanese patent application No. 2001-130398 filed on Apr. 26, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacture of a micro-machine, a technique for joining a silicon substrate to another silicon substrate or a glass substrate is used in order to make a complexly shaped device. A minute device with a complex structure can be manufactured by joining a plurality of substrates processed minutely. An example of these micro-machines is a capacitive pressure sensor, etc. manufactured by processing a silicon substrate and a glass substrate, respectively, and joining them together, forming a cavity, etc. inside. According to the conventional methods, electric wiring line installed on each substrate is connected by taking it out from junction surface.
In the conventional methods, however, there is a problem that a micro-machine cannot be sealed definitely because of gaps on the junction surface.
The present invention is made for the purpose of providing a connecting member, a micro-switch, a method for manufacturing a connecting member, and a method for manufacturing a micro-switch, which can solve the aforementioned problem.
The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.